In the prior art there may be found a number of 1-(diarylalkyl)- and 1-(aminoalkyl)piperidine derivatives having neuroleptic properties. Such compounds are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,990, 3,238,216, 3,196,157 and Brit. Pat. No. 1,448,781.
The compounds of this invention differ from the foregoing essentially by the nature of the (diarylmethyl)aminoalkyl group present in the 1-position of the piperidine group.